


Overthrowing a Home Where No One Lives But Me

by somedayisours



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Character Study, Gen, Internal Monologue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:07:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27731251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/somedayisours/pseuds/somedayisours
Summary: "It is a frightening thing to realise he is a stranger to even himself."
Comments: 4
Kudos: 24





	Overthrowing a Home Where No One Lives But Me

**Author's Note:**

> Title from _[th(e)reat] → siege engine_ by Trace Howard DePass.
> 
> My mental health is deteriorating, much like my body, and I can't afford to do anything about it. But after talking with a friend about how I originally started writing and posting because of my mental health, and how it really helped, I figured I'd try it again. Starting with cleaning out the old stuff.

In spite of it all, the truth is he still thinks of home as the fat rats fried in salt over a carefully controlled fire. He'd chew on the bones afterwards like a dog, grinding the brittle calcium deposits between his rotting teeth.

And so, despite all he's done and will ever do for them, his siblings are not his home.

It's a strange thing to think, that now when he's back to where he always wanted to be, he misses the place he was so eager to leave more than anything else. He really misses it. Yearns to stand completely and utterly alone in a place where the sun burns his skin raw, and he's allowed to believe that even a gentle breeze could be the voice of a mannequin that he pretends is his long-term companion.

It is a frightening thing to realise he is a stranger to even himself.


End file.
